Illusion
by Andra
Summary: 1929, 5 ans après le retour des explorateurs. Marguerite est morte, Roxton a coupé contact avec les autres. Mais les choses vont être boulversées.
1. Chapitre 1

Rating: PG-13

Disclamer: Rien de m'appartient sauf Priscilla.

Note : Je ne connais pas les dates par cœur mais voilà celle de ma fic; Arrivée sur le plateauà 1920 Sortie du plateauà 1924 Naissance de Priscilla à 1924

Autre note : Si vous ne filez pas pour une fic dramatique, éloignez-vous d'ici ! Et revenez quand vous aurez le cœur à lire des drames. Bon, ce n'est pas un drame au sens propre, vous finirez par comprendre, mais pour le moment (et tout au au long de la fic d'ailleurs) le menu se compose de larmes, de mort et de ce genre de choses…

Il me faut ma dose de dramatique par semaine alors, voilà ^_^

_22 octobre 1929_

_L'air à Londres est empoisonné. J'en suis sûre. C'est vrai, il y a tellement de boucane qui sort des automobiles, ce doit être du poison. C'est irrespirable. Cela fait déjà 5 ans que je suis dans cette ville et je ne me suis toujours pas habituée à cet air._

_Le plateau me manque. J'avais finalement réussi à l'oublier. Mais comment oublier ? Tant de gens ont péris à cause de cette « Apocalypse ». Tous les Zangas entres-autres, et ils me manquent. Ici, la vie est tellement une routine. Et puis, les gens sont tellement tous stéréotypés. C'est vrai, les femmes ont leur thé tous les midi ensemble pour se reposer des tâches tellement épuisantes qu'elles font : s'occuper de la maison et des enfants, c'est teeeeellement épuisant._

_Je n'aurais pas voulu les voir à ma place. Ou à celle de Marguerite._

_Ces temps-ci, je la revois. Elle apparaît dans mes rêves. Elle cri, elle pleure, elle meure. À chaque fois mon cœur se déchire. Je me souviens parfaitement. Et parfois je préférerais oublier._

_Véronica Malone_

Véronica se pencha vers le bébé qui avait dans le berceau et sourit. Il gazouillait et tendait les bras pour que sa mère le prenne. Elle lui caressa la joue et il referma son poing sur le doigt de la jeune blonde.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça, en lui parlant doucement. Il la regardait avec attention, écoutant la voix apaisante de sa mère. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le temps était gris et les feuilles rouges.

Les yeux bleus du bébé se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, essayant de comprendre ce que sa mère regardait. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi il sentait le cœur de l'être qu'il aimait battre plus vite.

Le bébé sursauta quand il reçu une larme sur le front. Son sourire s'effaça et il poussa un petit cri, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Ned accourru dans la chambre. Sa femme et son fils pleuraient.

- Véronica ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu sais quel jour on est n'est-ce pas ?

Ned acquiesça tristement et s'approcha de Véronica. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il regarda aussi la grande surface verte qui formait leur immense terrain. Le bébé cessa de pleurer en sentant la protection de son père et sa mère qui se calmait. Mais en lui, il savait que quelque chose clochait toujours.

_Extraits d'un des journaux de Véronica Malone datant de 1924._

_« C'était le 16 octobre que la terre s'est déchaînée. J'étais avec Malone, revenu depuis quelques mois. Il était revenu transformé. […] La terre s'est mise à trembler, des incendies se sont déclarées partout sur le plateau. Les Zangas paniquaient et avec raison. J'ai essayé et pas qu'un peu, mais la situation devenait trop dangeureuse._

_[…]_

_C'est le 20 octobre que j'ai fini par céder et que j'ai laissé le plateau à lui-même. C'est ma mère qui m'a convaincu et toutes deux, nous sommes reparties avec Challenger, Malone, Roxton et Marguerite. C'était très dangereux avec Marguerite sur le point d'accoucher, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était ça où la mort._

_[…]_

_Nous avons voyagé deux jours. Le plateau s'était ouvert et nous voyions l'Amazonie. Nous voyions la sortie. Et le 22, à notre sortie, deux minutes après, Marguerite qui était si heureuse a commencé à accoucher. Quelle ironie qu'elle soit morte ce jour-là…_

_Je la revois, étendue sur les genoux de Roxton. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'est ma mère et Challenger qui s'occuppaient de l'accouchement. Elle pleurait et serrait tellement fort Roxton qu'il en saignait._

_[…]_

_Avant de mourir, elle m'a regardé, en pleurant. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait. Elle m'a regardé. J'ai encore son visage en tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je n'ai jamais compris. Mais elle était là et elle a fermé les yeux. Ses dernières paroles s'adressaient à John, bien sûr. Mais savoir que la dernière chose qu'elle a vu au monde fut moi m'a troublée…_

_[…] »_

Anatole alla ouvrir la porte. 

- Ah bonjour Monsieur Challenger. Entrez, monsieur Malone vous attends.

- Bonjour. Merci Anatole.

Challenger donna son chapeau et son manteau au valet et sourit en voyant son ami arriver.

- Bonjour Ned !

- Bonjour Georges ! Comment allez-vous mon ami ? 

- Bien bien et vous?

- Bien aussi.

- Où est Véronica ?

- Elle est épuisée ces temps-ci, elle se repose.

Challenger sourit et suivit Ned sur le balcon, là où ils allaient toujours quand ils avaient à se parler.

- C'est à cause du bébé ?

- Oh non ! Bien sûr, c'est épuisant d'accoucher… enfin j'imagine…

Challenger éclata de rire.

- Mais, elle fait des cauchemars.

- Des cauchemars ? demanda l'homme en cessant de rire

- Elle rêve à Marguerite.

Challenger baissa la tête, mal-à-l'aise.

- Hier nous étions le 22. C'est ce qui a dû déclancher ses cauchemars.

- Sûrement, mais c'est dur.

Tous les deux firent quelques secondes de silence, tristes et nostalgiques. Il y avait quelques années qu'ils avaient fait leur deuil, mais il n'en restait pas moins, que ce qui s'était passé était tragique et très douloureux.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Roxton ? demanda Ned à son ami

- Pas vraiment. À chaque année je reçois une lettre, c'est tout.

- Nous aussi. Je crois qu'il souffre encore et qu'il préfère se tenir plus loin pour finir par oublier.

- Vous avez vu sa fille ?

Ned secoua la tête.

- Non. Pas de photos.

- Moi non plus. Je crois qu'il n'oubliera jamais Marguerite. Et on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand chose.

- En plus du scandale que toute cette histoire a provoqué… Je ne croirais jamais dire ça mais… le plateau me manque.

- C'est vrai. Moi aussi.

Tous deux avaient maintenant leurs petites vies bien tranquilles avec leurs femmes et leurs grandes maisons. Challenger avait bouclé la trappe de ces stupides scientifiques, Malone avait écrit le best-seller du siècle et Roxton avait étanché sa soif d'aventure. Gladys s'était déjà mariée à leur retour, heureusement pour elle.

Seules Véronica et sa mère avaient dû s'adapter, mais ce n'avait pas été très long.

- Comment va Jesse ?

- Très bien. Et Abigaïl ?

- Oh elle va très bien. Elle a finit par se faire à cette vie. Bien sûr, comme Véronica, elle a encore le goût d'aventures, mais elles s'y font. Ah et votre musée !? fit Malone soudainement très intéréssé.

- Très bien, répondit Challenger en riant, vous allez rire, mais dès son ouverture il était bondé !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Répétez-moi encore les sections.

- Bon d'accord. Alors le musée Challenger comporte cinq grandes sections. Une section géologique et linguistique propre au plateau qui porte le nom de Marguerite, une section où j'ai regroupé tous les objets mystiques et les représentations des tribus du plateau sous le nom de Véronica, une section avec les œufs de dinosaures, leurs réprésentations ainsi que celles des bêtes propres au plateau au nom de Roxton, une section où toutes nos aventures sont racontées et imagées à votre nom évidemment et aussi une avec toutes les plantes et fruits qu'on retrouvaient seulement sur le plateau au nom de Summerlee.

- Il faudra bien que j'aille le visiter un jour ! Il est ouvert depuis deux jours n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et n'en doutez pas, ce sera gratuit pour vous.

Véronica s'éveilla et entendit des rires provenir du balcon. Challenger devait être arrivé. Elle savait qu'en tant que Britannique, elle ferait mieux de se lever, de s'habiller, de s'arranger et d'aller donner le bonjour à Challenger.

Mais elle savait aussi que comme s'était un très bon ami à eux, Challenger comprenait si elle était malade.

Elle essaya tout de même de se lever, mais une main l'obligea à se rechoucher.

_Vous êtes fiévreuse, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

- Mais Challenger…

Oh Véronica, ne soyez pas absurde. C'est Challenger. Vous avez vécu 4 ans avec lui dans la jungle, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il comprend parfaitement ? Et même plus si ça se trouve ?

- Et s'il est déçu ?

Il l'est. Mais il vous voit deux fois par semaine ma chère.

Véronica secoua la tête et essaya de voir à qui elle parlait. Elle avait cru un instant que c'était sa mère. Mais sa mère ne la vouvoyait pas et d'ailleurs, elle ne vivait pas avec elle.

La jeune blonde voyait flou. Mais elle réussit tout de même à distinguer le visage qui lui souriait.

Elle se leva d'un bond, appeurée et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

- Ned !

En entendant le cri de Véronica et le bruit qui l'accompagna, les deux hommes accourrurent à sa chambre.

Si ce n'avait pas été Challenger qui l'accompagnait, n'importe quel homme ne serait pas entré dans la chambre où Véronica était étendue sur le sol en robe de nuit. Mais soyons honnête, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la jungle, elle portait des vêtements beaucoup plus… courts.

- Véronica ! fit Ned en entrant

- Je l'ai vu… murmura la jeune femme à moitié consciente… Marguerite…

Challenger prit son pouls et sa température.

- Il n'y a rien de vraiment alarmant, déclara-t-il, ce n'est peut-être qu'un excès de fièvre. D'après moi, ce n'est que temporaire. Mais il faudrait peut-être consulter un médecin.

Ned acquiesça inquiet et fit signe à Jeanne, la jeune bonne, d'aller en chercher un.

*-*-*


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

24 octobre 1929

Le médecin m'a conseillé de me reposer et d'engager une nourrice pour le bébé, de peur qu'il soit infecté. J'ai refusé. Je sais bien ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis pas folle et ce n'était pas un rêve ni un excès de fièvre.

C'était Marguerite.

Véronica Malone

Roxton sourit en voyant sa fille entrer dans la pièce.

-Papa !

-Hé, bonjour. Tu as faim ?

-Oh oui.

Le repas leur fut servit et tous deux discutèrent tout le long. Priscilla parlait de tout et de rien et Roxton lui répondait et l'écoutait en souriant.

Au loin, il voyait la photographie de lui, Ned, Véronica, Challenger et Marguerite. Sa fille qui parlait lui rappella combien il s'ennuyait d'eux.

Il s'était beaucoup d'amis depuis cinq ans et ne pouvait pas le nier. Un amie entre-autre qu'il appréciait plus que les autres. Et il était devenu un homme sérieux. Il allait dans des grandes soirées à l'occasion, donnait parfois des conférences de presse et s'occupait de sa mère quand elle en avait besoin.

Il s'occupait beaucoup de sa fille mais il savait bien que s'il l'habituait à devenir dépendante à lui, elle deviendrait sûrement un enfant gâté ou un grand bébé, alors il lui laissait juste assez de liberté pour qu'elle devienne indépendante et la surveillait juste assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, peu importe ce qui arrivait.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait cinq ans et elle avait beaucoup de jasotte.

-Dit papa, tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie, mais je me demandais si tu avais envie d'aller voir des amis à moi demain ?

-On va voir Monsieur Watson ?

-Oh non, ce sont des amis que tu n'as jamais vu.

-Ils sont gentils ?

-Très gentils.

-Alors je veux bien !

La fillette n'avait pas les cheveux aussi foncés que sa mère ou son père mais elle avait de grands yeux verts souriant. Et chaque fois qu'elle souriait, Roxton croyait revoir Marguerite.

*-*-*

Jeanne entendit quelqu'un sonner à la grille et regarda Anatole qui s'occupait à autre chose. Elle décida d'aller voir par elle-même.

La jeune rousse sortit et accourru jusqu'à la grille. Une homme et une fillette se tenaient derrière.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-C'est bien ici que les Malone vivent ?

-Oui. Edward et Véronica.

-Pourrions-nous les voir Mademoiselle ?

L'homme souriait et était très séduisant et Jeanne faillit ouvrir, mais elle se dit que se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-John et Priscilla Roxton.

La bonne eut un sursaut et ouvrit immédiatemment la grille.

-Entrez, entrez, ils vont être très heureux de vous recevoir.

Roxton sourit de plus belle quand il fut entré dans la maison. Anatole regarda Jeanne, scandalisé et la prit appart.

-Jeanne ! Pourquoi tu as fait entré ces deux personnes ?!

-Du calme Anatole, ce sont John et Priscilla Roxton.

-Et qui te dit que ce ne sont pas des menteurs ?

-Tu as déjà vu les photos ?

Anatole les observa et aquiesça.

-Tu as raison.

Le serviteur sourit et débarrassa l'homme et sa fille de leur manteaux et chapeaux. La petite portait une robe bleue plutôt simple et avait ses cheveux nattés. Elle avait un grand sourire et semblait impatiente de voir ses hôtes.

-Venez monsieur. Monsieur et madame sont dans le parc avec le jeune Thomas. Je vais vous conduire à eux.

Priscilla prit la main de son père et suivit les deux hommes jusque dans le parc.

Ned et Véronica leur faisait dos. Ils discutaient. Véronica avait ses cheveux attachés comme une parfaite Britannique et tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Ned riait.

Roxton s'approcha d'eux et fit signe à sa fille de rester silencieuse. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ned.

-Bonjour.

Le jeune couple sursauta et tous deux se levèrent et se retournèrent.

Ned arriva pour parler mais il était bouche-bée. La même chose arriva à Véronica. Tous deux se regardèrent et ils sourirent.

-Roxton ! finit par dire Ned, toujours en souriant et en riant

Tous deux se prirent dans leurs bras comme le font deux hommes et Roxton déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Véronica.

-Oh, Roxton, assoyez-vous… et vous pourriez nous présenter, fit Véronica en souriant et en regardant la jeune fille

-Priscilla, je te présente Ned et Véronica Malone, mes meilleurs amis. Ned, Véronica, je vous présente ma fille Priscilla. Mais vous l'avez déjà vu je crois bien.

-À sa naissance, il y a cinq ans. Assoyez-vous, voyons. Roxton, on croyait ne jamais vous revoir ! commença Ned

-Mais je suis là, répondit celui-ci en souriant, et comme ça, nous avons un Ned version miniature à ce que je vois.

Véronica sourit en comprenant qu'il parlait du bébé.

25 octobre 1929

Roxton est venu nous visiter aujourd'hui. Quelle bonne surprise ça été ! Sa fille est adorable et lui, il n'a pas changé. C'est sûr que quelques fois son regard se perd et devient triste mais il reste toujours le bon vieux Roxton que j'ai toujours connu.

Les jours ces temps-ci sont paisibles et on pourrait presque se croire en campagne avec notre maison. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Quelque chose sur quoi je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Bon d'accord, les rêves que je fais, mais il y a autre chose. Il y a une présence dans cette maison, comme s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de moi.

Ce n'est pas menaçant. C'est plutôt réconfortant même. Mais… c'est troublant.

Véronica Malone

Véronica s'éveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Elle avait encore rêvé. Elle avait encore vu la même chose qui se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit troublé.

Véronica. N'ayez pas peur.

Une femme s'agenouilla près du lit. Véronica la reconnu immédiatement et eut un mouvement de recul.

Je vous en prit, écoutez-moi.

Elle devait halluciner. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, elle hallucinait, elle était encore fiévreuse. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

Véronica, c'est moi, je vous en prit…

-Non, non.

-Véronica ? demanda Ned en se réveillant, Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle revient elle est là.

-Qui ça ? 

Véronica ouvrit les yeux et vit que la femme était partie.

La respiration de la jeune blonde accéléra et elle se leva. Elle se plaça là où le fantôme se tenait quelques instants auparavant et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas folle. 

-Véronica, calme-toi, fit Malone en la rejoignant

-Marguerite !

-Elle est morte, calme-toi. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar.

Véronica hocha la tête et finit par se calmer.

-Oui, oui tu as raison. Désolée de t'avoir éveillé.

*-*-*

Priscilla ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Priscilla, réveille-toi…

La fillette ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il n'y avait pas de femme dans sa maison et sa grand-mère qui venait parfois n'avait pas du tout cette voix.

Chérie…

-Maman ?

Oui, c'est moi.

La petite se leva et avança. Une dame se tenait au bout de sa chambre. Le fantôme d'une dame. L'enfant s'approcha et tendit sa main. La dame tendit aussi sa main. Leurs mains se travèrsèrent et Priscilla eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial était entré dans sa chambre. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. C'était comme… rafraîchissant. 

L'enfant sourit.

Écoute-moi chérie. Demain, tu vas devoir aller voir Véronica. Tu vas devoir aller lui dire de sortir la planche magique. Tu vas lui dire de ne pas avoir peur de moi.

-Papa me dit de ne pas écouter les étrangers.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et sourit. Elle baissa la tête et ses mèches tombèrent dans son visage.

Ton père a bien raison. Mais tu sais que je suis ta mère cocotte.

-Comment en être sûre ?

Le fantôme ouvrit la main de la jeune fille et y déposa sa propre main. Elle sourit et disparut.

Priscilla regarda sa main. Il y avait un pendentif à l'intérieur. Elle tira ses rideaux et regarda le médaillon à la lumière naissante du jour.

C'était un cœur. Elle l'ouvrit et des choses étaient écrites à l'intérieur. Et des trois mots qu'elle connaissait elle en reconnu un : Marguerite.

Elle s'habilla et descendit lentement pour ne réveiller personne. Elle mit son manteau et son chapeau et sortit de la maison.

Elle courru dans les rues de Londres avec le médaillon de sa mère. Ses petits souliers noirs frappaient le sol et les oiseaux s'envolaient à son passage. Un homme matinal la regarda passer de sa fenêtre et fronça les sourcils.

Mais peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle faisait ce que sa mère venait de lui demander.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3.

Elle arriva à la grille des Malone et vit bien qu'elle arrivait à passer au travers. Elle courru ensuite jusqu'à la porte et dû sauter pour atteindre la sonnette.

C'est un Anatole tout ébourriffé qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle passa à côté de lui et courru dans les escaliers.

- Mademoiselle !

Ned qui était dans le salon vit la petite passer et se leva immédiatement et alla à sa poursuite.

L'enfant entra dans la chambre de Thomas où Véronica était. Lorsque l'adulte s'aperçut de la présence de la gamine, elle se leva, intriguée.

- Priscilla ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ma mère veut que vous sortiez la planche magique. 

Véronica fronça les sourcils et déposa le bébé dans sa bassinette.

Elle réalisa d'abord à quel point Roxton devait habiter proche si la petite pouvait venir chez eux à pied et que, sauf s'ils venaient d'emménager, c'était un mauvais qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés en cinq ans.

Puis, elle se rendit de la gravité des paroles de l'enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Ma mère veut que vous sortiez la planche magique et que vous n'ayez pas peur d'elle.

La petite tendit sa main et laissa pendre le cœur au bout de son bras.

- Le médaillon de Marguerite, murmura Ned qui avait assisté à la scène, Mais… c'est impossible. Elle…

- L'avait oublié sur le plateau, continua Véronica, Ce n'était pas un rêve. 

- Je vais appeler Roxton et Challenger, déclara Ned

Extrait du journal de Véronica Layton datant de 1924

« Elle s'est d'abord écroulée, épuisée. Elle pleurait et elle souffrait. Challenger m'a dit plus tard qu'il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas à l'accouchement. Tous deux l'avait caché à Roxton et à moi mais sa grossesse s'était mal déroulée. Elle avait fait trois fois des hémmoragies. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour cacher ce genre de choses.

Elle est tombée lourdement. Elle était déjà mourrante, je le voyais bien. Elle était pâle et avait les lèvres bleus.

Elle a pleuré deux heures de temps. Elle a bégaillé toutes sortes de choses deux heures de temps. Des excuses, des regrets… toutes les joies qu'elle avait vécu avec nous et elle nous a dit combien elle nous aimait…

Roxton ne voulait pas la croire morte. 

Je me souviens lorsque nous sommes enfin arrivé à Londres. Nous avions conservé le corps de Marguerite pour ne pas qu'il se désagrège.

Roxton, Challenger et Malone portaient son cercueil, je portais le bébé. Notre arrivée à Londres a fait les premières pages des journaux plusieurs semaines.

Un enfant était né hors mariage. L'enfant de Lord John Roxton était né hors mariage et la mère était morte en lui donannt vie. La mère qui était une voleuse, une espionne. »

Roxton est arrivé deux minutes après le coup de téléphone et il a prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Priscilla, ne fais plus ça, tu m'as fait tellement peur.

- C'est maman qui m'a demandé de venir.

- Chérie, tu sais que maman est morte…

- Oui. 

Roxton fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers Véronica.

Celle-ci lui donna le médaillon.

« John ! Je l'ai oublié… j'ai oublié tout ce que j'avais de mes parents ! John ! »

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il à sa fille 

- C'est maman qui me l'a donné.

John secoua la tête et se releva difficilement. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration.

- C'est impossible.

- Je l'ai vue moi aussi, déclara Véronica, je l'ai vue à deux reprises.

Roxton regarda le médaillon et l'ouvrit. Il y avait encore l'inscription. Il observa. Le médaillon ne semblait pas abîmé le moins du monde pour un médaillon qui était passé au feu et parmi une apocalypse.

Mais il ne voulu pas l'entendre. S'il y avait une chance de sauver Marguerite ou même juste de l'entendre de nouveau, il le ferait.

Challenger arriva quelques minutes après et Véronica demanda à Jeanne de s'occuper des deux enfants tandis qu'ils sortaient la planche magique.

Ils s'installèrent et allumèrent des bougies. Véronica inspira profondément. Elle avait vu Marguerite agir mais elle ne savait si elle réussirait.

- J'appelle Marguerite Krux.

Au début rien ne se passa vraiment. Puis, les quatre bougies s'éteignirent.

La pièce sombra dans le noir et une lumière bleue apparue. Le temps sembla se figer. La lumière bleue s'approcha. C'était Marguerite.

Ne brisez pas le cercle, ordonna-t-elle en voyant Roxton prêt à se lever, écoutez-moi bien attentivement. Ce n'est qu'une Illusion. Vous rêvez tous et vous devez vous éveiller, autrement, je vais être obligé de vous prendre. Vous devez me croire.

- Marguerite… commença Roxton qui respirait difficilement

Tout ceci n'est qu'une torture John. Une illusion. Véronica, croyez-vous vraiment que le plateau se serait fait avoir aussi facilement ?

- Le plateau s'est tué lui-même, expliqua Challenger en fronçant les sourcils

Je vous…

- Ce n'est pas Marguerite, marmonna Véronica, Il faut couper le cercle

Roxton acquisça déçu, mais il avait vu bien des choses dans sa vie… Il savait reconnaître les mauvais des bons.

Véronica lâcha la main de Roxton et Marguerite cria. Ils n'entendirent pas. Tous ce qu'ils virent fut le pointeur de la planche magique partir en direction de Véronica. 

La lumière revint et Ned se précipita sur Véronica. Elle était morte.

*-*-*

Véronia s'éveilla en sursaut et elle se leva.

- Oh calmez-vous…

- Marguerite ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je…

Véronica regarda autour d'elle… Elle n'était pas dans sa maison. Enfin… oui ! Elle était dans le Tree House !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous dormiez…

- Qu… quoi ? J'ai dormi pendant 5 ans ?

- Non ! Trois jours.

- Mais, il s'est écoulé cinq ans dans mon rêve. Même plus. Malone est revenu ?

- Oui… il y a une semaine.

- Vous êtes enceinte ?

- Quoi ! Non ! 

Véronica se rassit et plaça sa main sur son front, son cœur battant. Elle avait vécu cinq longues années. Elle avait rêvé à 5 longues années de…. À moitié douloureuse et à moitié plus qu'heureuse. La mort de Marguerite et de plateau avait été un cauchemar. Se marier et avoir un enfant avait été un rêve.

Marguerite la regarda tristement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai dû vous tuer pour vous ramener. Et les trois autres vont doivent encore être en train de rêver. Mais comme le rêve est…

- Quoi ? Challenger, Malone et Roxton rêvent eux aussi ?

- Oui. C'est le sorcier Zanga qui m'a dit d'aller vous chercher en premier.

- Pourquoi moi.

- Je vais devoir éveiller Roxton et vous devrez éveillez Malone.

- Vous voulez dire… les tuer ?

Marguerite acquiesça.

- Vous avez avalé du poison. Ce n'est pas mortel… sauf si mourrez dans votre rêve…

- Mais vous…

- Attendez. Pour sortir, quelqu'un de l'extérieur doit vous tuer. Mais si vous mourrez par vos propres moyen dans le rêve… en plus, comme le rêve est accéléré…

- Qui va ramener Challenger ?

- Moi… dites-moi, vous êtes en colère ?

Véronica secoua la tête.

- Oh si vous l'êtes !

Véronica soupira lentement et se détendit. Elle venait de passer cinq longues années mentales en trois jours. Elle avait eut un fils. Les cinq années n'avait pas été de tout repos, certes, mais cinq ans, c'est assez pour s'attacher à une vie.

Véronica se mordit la lèvre inférieur et regarda ailleurs. Marguerite avala durement.

Quand la jeune blonde regarda de nouveau Marguerite, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Véronica pourquoi…

- Je vous ai vu mourir Marguerite. Je vous ai sentit mourir. J'ai dû faire un deuil. J'ai dû essayer d'oublier Roxton. Puis, je me suis mariée et j'ai eut un fils. Tout ça en trois jours. Mais cinq ans sont passées dans ma tête.

- Tu vas oublié, dit Assaï en entrant dans la pièce, le poison n'est pas très fort et tout va devenir comme un rêve.

Véronica continua de pleurer, troublée.

- Oh Véronica, ne me dites pas que ma mort vous a tant troublée, dit Marguerite en souriant

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Quand j'ai eu mon fils et que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais encore en vie je…

- Oh non, Véronica, non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, calmez-vous.

Marguerite prit la jeune blonde dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter. Son cœur était déchiré en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû vivre et décida que si elles ne faisaient pas vite sortir les deux autres de ce cauchemar, la vie serait terrible dans les semaines qui suivraient.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4.

Lettre destinée à Véronica Malone. Écrite par Ned Malone.

Véronica.

Tout c'est passé si vite. J'ai brûlé la planche de Ouija, plus personne n'y touchera.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Thomas n'a pas cessé de pleurer sauf pour dormir depuis que tu nous as quitté.

La fille de Roxton est tombée gravement malade. Elle est morte aussi. Tout ça en moins de deux semaines. 

Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me manques, comment je me sens vide sans toi. Je me sens comme si… comme si on m'avait prit et mit dans un grand trou noir dans lequel je ne cesse de tomber. Je ne ressens pas de douleur physique. Mais mon cœur souffre tant que je n'arrive plus à me lever, je n'arrive plus à bouger. La maladie qui atteint mon esprit va finir par atteindre mon corps… et je me dis que je dois la combattre pour notre fils. Mais j'en suis incapable. Mes forces ont été prises avec toi.

Mon amour, reviens-moi.

Ned.

Roxton pleurait. Ned aussi. Et Challenger et Abigaïl. Trois tombes s'alignaient. Celle de Marguerite, de Véronica et de Priscilla.

Marguerite et Véronica les regardaient. Marguerite plaça sa main devant sa bouche et n'arriva pas à contenir plus ses sanglots. Véronica la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer aussi. Bien sûr, les deux hommes ne les voyaient pas.

Roxton lâcha un sanglot de plus. Marguerite ressera l'étreinte de Véronica pour se donner du courage.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, murmura la jeune blonde entre deux sanglots

- C'est horrible. Il faut en finir.

Thomas se mit à pleurer, à hurler et les sanglots de Véronica redoublèrent.

Marguerite savait bien comment en finir avec les trois hommes, elle avait réussit avec Véronica, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha à ce moment là. Les voir aussi désemparés aurait dû l'inciter à les ramener mais elle s'en savait incapable.

- Véronica, déclara la brunette, il y a peut-être un autre moyen

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu l'une de l'autre.

- Comment ?

- Si on arrive à les persuader que c'est un rêve, il se réveilleront seuls.

- Je ne sais pas…

À ce moment, Roxton n'en pu plus et il se recula, prêt à s'en aller. Malone fit de même.

- Non… oh non, s'ils changent d'endroits, on va…

Véronica disparu et Marguerite n'eut pas le choix.

Elle courru jusqu'à Georges et passa sa main dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci fit une crise cardiaque.

*-*-*

Georges s'éveilla en sursaut et les deux femmes du Tree House, aidées d'Assaï et du sorcier Zanga durent le maîtriser.

- Georges ! Tout va bien ! fit Marguerite en pleurant, Arrêtez.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai fais un Infarctus et je suis au paradis.

- Non Georges, vous avez fait un cauchemar et vous êtes au Tree House.

Geroges considéra la situation.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar de cinq ans ?

- De trois jours…

*-*-*

Marguerite, Véronica et Challenger étaient autour de la table, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Ça semblait si réel. Les odeurs, les sensations… les émotions. Les Zangas me répètent que le poison n'est pas fort mais j'ai peine à le croire.

- Nous ne devons pas tarder à les sortir de là, déclara Véronica, j'ai peur qu'ils… enfin…

- Je pouvais ressentir leur douleur, murmura Marguerite, je pouvais ressentir… leur désespoir. Je ne veux pas y retourner et en tuer un autre.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il y avait un autre moyen.

- Georges, croyiez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont y croire.

- Si vous apparraissez réelle, oui.

- Mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je n'y arriverai pas !

- Pas si vous avez de l'aide, fit Assaï en entrant.

Marguerite s'assit à côté de Roxton et avant de prendre sa main, elle prit celle de Véronica qui avait prit celle de Challenger, qui tenait celle du sorcier Zanga, qui finalement prenait la main d'Assaï.

Marguerite souffla et prit la main de Roxton.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait des vêtements très colorés. Elle se demanda où elle venait d'attérir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une forêt. Une forêt anglaise, à coup sûr.

Elle avança lentement. Le vent était fort et faisait les feuilles se frotter les unes aux autres. Et il continuait comme une chanson, comme un songe… un peu moqueur. Il se voulait effrayant. Lui-même était effrayé.

Il était effrayé parce que quelqu'un allait commettre un geste horrible, sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il pouvait crier, pleurer mais personne ne s'en rendait compte.

C'était le vent après tout.

Marguerite ressentit une grande douleur. Pas physique. Elle venait du sud. Du désespoir. Trop de désespoir, plus de pensée, plus de joie, plus de raison. Juste de la douleur. Elle savait bien qu'elle ressentait ce que Roxton ressentait et elle espèrait qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop tard.

Elle courru. Les branches essayait de l'empêcher d'atteindre celui qu'elle aimait. Une lui égratigna le visage, juste sous l'œil. Une autre lui entailla le genoux. Le ciel se couvrit lentement, l'empêchant de voir où elle allait.

Mais elle aperçut tout de même au loin. Il avait un fusil. La mort allait enfin l'avoir. Il allait enfin lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait.

Marguerite arriva juste à temps pour donner un coup sur le fusil et le faire revoler. John leva les yeux vers elle, abasourdit. Il ne dit rien.

Il tendit sa main vers elle et carressa sa joue. C'était de la chair. Ce n'était pas un fantôme.

- Alors, c'est vraiment un cauchemar ?

- Oui John, réveilles-toi.

John ne s'éveilla pas en sursaut comme les deux autres l'avaient fait et la première chose qu'il sut lorsque qu'il s'assit c'est que Marguerite l'avait gifflé.

Les quatre autres s'éclipsèrent et les laissèrent se quereller plusieurs minutes sans vraiment vouloir comprendre. 

- Tu es fou ! 

- Marguerite je…

- Tu allais te suicider ! Non mais est-ce que tu…

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Je viens de vivre cinq ans dans…

- Trois jours ! Même s'il a semblé s'écouler cinq ans.

- Peu importe ! Cinq ans ! Et tu es morte dans mes bras ! Celle que j'aime est morte dans mes bras !

Marguerite le reçut comme un coup. Un bon coup. Mais un coup quand même.

- Et puis, j'avais une fille que j'adorais par-dessus tout. Et alors que je commençais à retrouver tout le bonheur que j'avais perdu, Véronica est morte. Et ma fille aussi… dans mes bras aussi ! Est-ce que tu imagines !

- Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… murmura Marguerite les larmes aux yeux

- Parce que tu crois que je le savais ? Et après, Challenger a fait une crise cardiaque sous mes yeux !

- J'ai essayé de vous avertir ! J'ai essayé ! Mais vous ne m'écoutiez pas ! Vous êtes tous fâchés après moi parce que je vous ai sortis de là où quoi ? Tu crois que c'étaint une partie de plaisir pour moi ! Et j'ai failli te perdre… et j'ai failli…

Tous deux se calmèrent lentement et Roxton prit Marguerite dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5.

Véronica secoua la tête quand elle descendit les escaliers.

- Ils dorment. Je crois qu'ils ne pourront pas nous aider.

- Il va falloir aller chercher Malone. Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?

- Selon ce que j'ai compris, à chaque jour s'écoule là bas 1,6 périodique an donc chaque minute équivaut à…

- Combien de temps Challenger ?

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir mon calcul.

- Bon, pas de temps à perdre. Allons le chercher. Je m'en charge.

*-*-*

La jeune blonde n'apparrut pas en chair. Ils n'avait plus assez de forces. Mais elle apparut tout de même. Elle entendit des pleurs. Thomas.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son « fils » et sourit. Oui, il avait été son fils. Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était qu'une illusion après tout.

Il cessa de pleurer quand il la vit et sourit. 

- Mama…

Véronica fut surprise, attendrie même, et fut tentée de le prendre. C'était son premier mot. Elle tendit sa main vers le berceau.

À ce moment, Ned entra dans la chambre. Il stoppa, croyant qu'il rêvait.

- Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle

- Quatre mois, répondit-il machinalement

- Il n'avait que huit jours lorsque je suis morte. Le temps passe définitevement trop vite ici.

- Sortez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sortez.

Véronica leva la tête vers Ned et retira sa main du berceau. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Vous allez disparaître bientôt, ça se voit.

- Ned, c'est moi. Tu es dans un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar dont tu dois te réveiller. Je t'en prit.

- Véronica est morte.

Ned avait changé. Il ne souriait pas, tout comme il ne pleurait pas.

Véronica inspira profondément, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour qu'il soit convaincu. Il y avait bien sûr la technique à la Marguerite, l'embrasser. Mais dans l'état où ils étaient tous les deux, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il y avait celle à la Challenger, débiter toutes les explications scientifiques. Mais Ned n'avait sûrement pas la tête à encaisser ça… 

Où celle à la Roxton… qui finalement ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Marguerite.

Et la sienne alors ? Elle n'avait pas trop d'idée de quoi dire…

- Tu te souviens ce matin-là en 1923, lorsque tu es revenus de ton éxpédition…

- Je ne…

- Écoutes-moi. Ce jour là, tu te souviens bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Comment oublier…

- Et puis je t'ai avoué combien je regrettais de ne t'avoir jamais dit combien je t'aimais, que j'avais peur parce que tu ne venais pas du plateau et que je ne voulais pas te perdre…

- Oui…

- C'est une semaine après que le cauchemar a débuté…

- Quand ta mère est… et que nous n'y croyins pas parce que… oh non… Alors je suis depuis cinq ans endormi ?

- Non, trois jours. Tu dois te réveiller.

Malone plissa ses yeux et les ouvrit lentement.

- Rebienvenue, lui dit Véronica en souriant

*-*-*

(petite musique tellement quétaine qu'il y a à chaque conclusion d'épisodes, même quand il y a de quoi pleurer pour des semaines. Et gros plan sur Tree House…)

- C'est le plus horrible cauchemar que je n'ai jamais vécu ! déclara Malone

- Oui, soupira Véronica, Horrible. Mais il y avait aussi de bons côtés, malheureusement. De toute façon c'est déjà flou dans mon esprit. Mes sentiments, mes états d'âmes… oh que je détèstais Londres.

Marguerite sourit et secoua la tête.

- Heureuse de ne pas avoir assisté à ma propre mort, assura-t-elle

- Oh, oui. Contentez-vous heureuse de ne pas avoir avalé ce poison !

Roxton ne dit rien, mais il avait un air mesquin. Marguerite sembla lire en lui et fit de gros yeux.

- Oh, non non non, peu importe ce que tu penses, ce n'était pas la vrai moi. 

Véronica cacha son sourire et se retint pour ne rien ajouter. C'est vrai, tomber enceinte ce n'est pas comme attrapper la grippe. Et une tentative ne suffit pas toujours.

Roxton remarqua que les sourires coquins n'étaient pas simplement dirigés vers Marguerite mais plutôt vers lui.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ajouta-t-il

- Oh oui.

- Bien sûr !

- Tout à fait…

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez tous les trois ? se fâcha Marguerite

- Oh rien.

- Mais rien voyons !

- Insinuez quelque chose ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- Vous délirez mes pauvres !

- Ah taisez-vous ! firent Marguerite et Roxton en se retirant chacun de leur côté

Véronica, Ned et Challenger éclatèrent de rire, oubliant peit à petit, le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu.


End file.
